Isolated Whispers
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: He can watch the other boys below him, but he can't talk with them, for he's been told they're all monsters. He wants a new friend, but will he ever interact with the boys below? Or will he be stuck with the adults above? -Side story of DoR. ON HOLD-
1. Misbehaviour 1

Sentimental: YAY! Story. :3

Story Inspiration: _Carnival of Rust_ by _Poets of the Fall_...Do not ask me how, I do not know. The lyrics don't even really GO with the story!

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHIN' 'CEPT PLOT...AND...MYSELF!**

---

Isolated Whispers

_Misbehavior 1_

---

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"How come I can never play with the other boys down there?"

"Because, Ray, they're horrible little monsters, and their parents sent them here for a life-time grounding. If you started to play with them, they'd turn you into a monster as well."

"But...they can't all be monsters..."

"They all are, Ray, every single one of them."

The young one sighed, and looked up at his mother, his honey-licked eyes shining bright with hope,"But maybe I could teach them to be nice! Maybe...maybe I could become their friends and they would be able to go back home and be happy!"

His mother just looked down at her son, her chocolate eyes flickering with annoyance, but she kneeled down and gave him a fake smile,"That would be nice," Ray's face brightened,"but I'm afraid they won't change, sweety. They'll stay monsters for their whole lives."

She patted the boy's ebony hair, which matched hers, and straightened herself,"I'll message your Daddy, saying you've gone to go play with him, okay? Now head along, Mommy has some work to do." she ushered her son off, after receiving an urgent call from one of her staff.

"Mommy?" the young one tugged on his mother's lab coat before leaving,"Can't I stay with you? Daddy's no fun." he pouted, pointing to the door where his father stayed constantly, unless called out for an emergency. The woman sighed, then smiled forcely again at her son,"Well, Ray, you know your father's a busy man and tries his best to get spare time to play with you. Besides," she said looking at her pager,"Daddy says he has a suprise for you."

Hearing this, Ray's eyes lit up once more and he dashed off towards his father's dorm. His mother sighed and shook her head, walking towards her destination. A man in a white coat, similar to hers, ran up to her,"Dr.K!" he said out of breath,"The problem...in..." he stopped when the woman put up her hand to silence him.

"Don't worry, little Ray is going to solve it." she stated.

The man's eyes widened,"Y-you don't mean that...you're going to use...him for..."

"Do you have a problem with it? If you do, you know the consequences." the man gulped and slowly shook his head, slowly dying by poison, chained to the walls, was something he didn't want to ever face.

---

Ray knocked lightly on the big metal door infront of him, and cheerily called,"Daddy! I'm here!" He didn't receive an answer, and he was fine with that. His father had never answered when someone was at the door, he just needed them to acknowledge themselves before entering. Lifting himself onto his tip-toes, Ray slippily grabbed the knob and turned it successfully. The door didn't open. The boy tried again, and again to open the door, it never budged. He was beginning to fret something had happened to his father, he never locked the door!

Ray started to bang his fists against the metal before him, but gave up after no response. He slumped to the ground, tears swelling his eyes. He backed up against the cold metal behind him, when it suddenly disappeared and Ray found himself lying on his back, his head resting on a pair of shoes. He looked up, and immediately smiled at the face looking down at him. "Daddy!" he called, getting up and tightly hugging his father's legs,"I thought robbers came and robbed you!" he cried, looking up at the older man, who just smiled meakly.

"No robbers would be able to get me, I'd beat them before they could lay a finger on me." he lightly pushed his son away, then grabbed the younger's hand,"Now come. I have a suprise for you." Ray cheered, unaware of what he was going to go through.

Ray skipped happily alongside his father, who kept getting the same things stated over again. Ray's smile stayed in place as he waved and said a jolly 'hello' to everyone walking by, wondering why they looked sadly at him. "Sir Boris, sir..." a brunette said, running up to Ray and his father.

"Hi, hi, Fera!" Ray waved happily, and the girl waved back.

"Yes, what is it, Fera?" the man asked, slight annoyance in his eyes.

Fera rubbed her neck,"Well, I noticed you had left your...uh...room...and I thought you had something important to do...and...um...I was thinking I could watch Ray for you...maybe..." she smiled sweetly at the raven-haired boy, then stared back at the man, known as Boris.

The man shook his head, his purple hair unmoving,"No, not today. Ray's coming with me, he's getting a suprise."

The younger one nearly jumped to the ceiling,"Do you know what it is, Fera? Do you, do you?" he asked, giddily, unable to keep still. Fera weakly shook her head and patted the younger one's hair, then turned back to Boris. "Sorry for wasting your time...sir..." and she scuddled off.

The duo continued to walk on,"She's my favourite friend up here!" Ray giggled, humming a tune that sounded like Fera's name. Boris could only groan, before he stopped at a door, nearly having to drag his son back to his side. "Ray," he looked down at the young boy,"how strong do you think you are?"

Ray looked up and slipped his hand out of his father's, then pretended to show his invisible muscles,"I'm stronger then a...fee..onics!" he stated bravely, and watched as his father opened the door before him. His mind oggled as he noticed that this one had a security pad, he quivered,"D-daddy?" the older man didn't look,"Daddy, what is my...suprise anyway?" he asked, fear shaking his whole body.

"Your suprise is," the door opened, and Boris pushed Ray inside the room,"a night with a monster." and the door shut infront of the young boy, who was absolutely freaked. Slowly, Ray turned around, to find himself face-to-face with a piece of paper with a messy drawing on it. The paper was lowered and a boy with lilac hair was revealed. "This is me," he said, pointing to the paper where a huge head with fangs was,"and this is you." he moved his finger to the small stickman inside the fangs, two x's were drawn on the 'head' of the stickman.

Ray's horrified scream echoed throughout the building.

---

Sentimental: Nope, this isn't a prolouge, it's the actual chapter 1. I do realise that it's short...and maybe boring.

And dun, dun, dun, will little Ray make it out alive?...Or at least make it out with his sanity?


	2. Misbehaviour 2

Sentimental: (rushes in)OMFG. OMFG.OMFG SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. (gets a drink) Second chapter! It may take awhile for me to get the third chappie up cuz I'm also workin' on my other stories too, k? (dies) X3X;

Story Inspiration:_Carnival of Rust_ by _Poets of the Fall_

**Disclaimer: I really want a Crunchie right now...oh well. (grabs cake)**

---

Isolated Whispers

_Misbehaviour 2_

---

Ray shakily moved his way around the monster infront of him,"_Whenever there's a monster, get behind them slowly, they probably won't notice._", he recalled the words of his mother and instantly froze when the monster looked his way. They stood there, unmoving, and Ray felt hot tears of fear streak down his face. Swiftly, yet slowly, Ray started to move backwards, the other didn't do anything, and Ray curled himself in a ball at the nearest corner. He sat there, quivering, watching as the monster continued to stare at him over his shoulder. Time seemed to have stopped before the young, raven-haired boy.

Rays quivering seemed to shorten as the seconds ticked by, the monter was unmoving. But Ray wouldn't take any chances and run, he decided he would stay curled in the corner, hoping for the best, wishing his father would take him out of the room and say he was sorry. The monster suddenly shifted, and Ray flinched backwards, as far as he could, holding his breath.

The boy blinked a couple of times, but he had sworn the monster had moved...? There it was, the lilac-haired monster, in the same place it had been standing in. It hadn't moved an inch. Ray was absolutely confused, he _saw_ it move, he was sure of it! It moved again, but this time Ray didn't flinch, he tried to see how it _could_ move, but _couldn't_. He hit his head in frustration, unable to solve his little puzzle. He noted as the monster seemed to move more fiercely, while a low rumbling emitted around the room. Now, Ray was starting to get his fear back. Without warning, the monster suddenly pounced at Ray, and the boy could only just close his eyes and whimper.

He waited for the collision, he waited for the monster to grab him by the shoulders and eat him alive, but it never happened. He waited a while longer, before finally opening one of his eyes. The first thing he saw was...nothing. Everything had become pitch black. Ray thought he was dead, that _this_ was what death felt like, and he decided to test out what it was like being dead. He slowly got to his feet and walked around, when suddenly, he hit something. Rubbing his nose he crawled back to the corner, whimpering, scared. At least he now knew he wasn't dead.

But something still wasn't right. Where did the monster go? Ray couldn't feel its prescence anywhere, and, even though it _was_ a monster, he wanted someone, anyone, to be with him at that moment. Ray had never liked the dark, and he especially, absolutely, did NOT like it when he was trapped in a pitch dark room all alone. He curled himself tighter into a ball and silently prayed for someone to save him.

---

"Damnit!" Dr.K pounded her fist onto the keyboard infront of her, no damage done. "It's still glitched! What the hell is wrong with it?!" sighing, she picked up her flashlight from off the floor and shined it upon some workers. "Get it fixed, now." she demanded, glaring.

"W-we would l-like to, D-Doctor." one of the men stated, choosing his words carefully,"But nothi-ing will o-operate wh-while the power's out."

The woman's glare intensified,"Fix.It." was all she said, then left the room. Her shoes made light sounds across the floor as everybody else stood as still as statues, being told not to move when the power went out unless her, Boris, or the 'headman' declared they could. "Boris," she said as she walked towards the man,"It's still glitched."

The man scoffed,"I can see that. Now, do we keep Ray in there or leave him?"

The woman merely chuckled,"You already know the answer to that one." and she made her way to the room her son was trapped in, followed by Boris. Lightly, Dr.K knocked on the door,"Ray? Ray, sweety, are you alright?" she asked in her best motherly-tone. Upon hearing her voice, Ray was filled with delight, and ran up to the door.

"M-ommy? Is that really you? I-I'm scared, Mommy!" he yelled, his whole body shaking.

"I know, Ray, I know. Now, get as far away from the door as you can and we'll get you out." she told him, and she waited a few seconds, knowing he immediately obeyed,"Ray, are you as far away as you can get?" she heard the boy whimper a yes and she nodded to Boris.

He nodded back and now stood infront of the door while Dr.K stood behind him. "Ray," he called,"I'm going to kick the door down, so don't move!" he ordered, and nearly as soon as he finished his sentence, he brought his foot up, and, indeed, kicked the door. The metal crashed to the floor and Ray quickly scampered out, rushed passed his father and hugged his mothers legs tightly. Dr.K hesitantly bent down and rubbed the child's back, while looking at Boris. He just nodded and left, ordering a few workers to get the lights back on while at it.

"C'mon, Ray, let's get you to bed." but the boy just shook his head, murmuring that the monsters would get them.

He gripped tighter onto his mothers labcoat,"D-daddy was m-mean!...H...he p-p...put me in..in a room w-with a m...monster!" the woman had to resist the urge to slap him, telling him to become more of a man. She rubbed his back whispering that daddy would get a talking to later, staring up as rattling could be heard in the vents above them, as well as harsh whispers.

"_Think they can escape, now do they? Damn brats._" Releasing her son, she stood up and looked at him firmly,"Stay here, Ray, and do not move. Mommy has a suspcion that some monsters are trying to come and get you." The boy nodded, watching as the woman ran off in the same direction his father had, his only source of light, the flashlight, taken with her. He whimpered once more as weird sounds grew weirder, grew louder. He knew he would be in trouble, but he didn't feel safe just standing there.

Uncertain, he looked sideways, squinting to see if any workers had been by when his mother spoke those words. Of course, all he saw was black. Half of him decided he was safe and urged him to run away, while the other wanted to stay loyal to his mother and remain put. The first half seemed to have won as he took a few steps back, before doing a full 180 and sprinting down the halls, careful to calm his breathing and lighten his steps so the workers wouldn't mistake him for a monster. He quickly turned down the hall into a familiar room, his father's. After opening and re-closing the door, Ray slid down it and sighed. He was safe in here, he had to be!

His honey eyes snapped wide open when the sounds got closer, louder, low mumbles also coming in to hearing range. Panicking, he rushed to the corner closest of the door and put his hands over his head, shaking. He pressed his upper body closer to his knees when a loud clang was heard, along with different pitches of moaning. This was it, he was really going to die. Why hadn't he listened to his mother and stayed where he was supposed to? Opening one eye out of curiosity, when nothing happened to him, he shakily brought his arms back to his sides and slowly got up, wary as he edged closer to the bundle in the middle of the room.

"Get your ass out of my face, Ian!" one whispered harshly, as Ray ducked behind a couch, looking over the side.

"I would if some fatty here would quit crushing my ribs with his leg!" the other hissed darkly.

"Goddamnit! I am NOT fat!" the third one practically yelled, and Ray couldn't help but flinch.

"Would you just get the hell up?" the fourth one managed to mumble, being on the bottom, face first in the carpet. Grumbling, they all did so, ranging in height and sizes. The shortest one had blue hair and a...big nose. The second shortest had two-tones hair and fire-red eyes. The second tallest had fire-red hair and icy blue eyes, while the tallest had blonde hair. They couldn't have been any older then Ray.

The shortest looked around, before something caught his eye as the others bickered of how they ended up in the wrong room again,"Who's that?" he wondered aloud, pointing to Ray who squeaked and hid completely behind the couch, returning into the same position he was in moments ago. He heard their footsteps linger closer along the carpet and their eyes lingering on him as he continued to shake.

"I haven't seen him before."

"Who do you think he is?"

"Maybe it was someone we knew, but got experimented on?"

"Then why would he be hiding from us?

"I dunno, it was just a suggestion."

Ray flinched as he felt one of them lean next to him, and scurried away when he felt a hand touch his arm. He was hoping to crawl away when he hit someone's legs. Looking up he flinched at the beaming crimson eyes that stared down at him and crawled back where he was originally. He darted his eyes, panicking, they were crowding him, he couldn't escape with all of these monster on each side of him! Laying his arms flat on the floor, his knees already laying flat, he enclosed his hands and put his head down, forcing away tears.

"P..please, monster sirs..." he pleaded, eyes tightly shut, his whole body shaking,"Please d-don't eat me. I...I promise I won't bother you ever again! J..just don't e-eat me..p-please..?"

After moments of silence, Ray found it in himself to open his eyes and stare warily at the monsters. He turned his head to the left, where the red-haired monster was crouched down, blinking rapidly,"...Monsters?...Eat you?" he snorted, before bursting into a fit of giggles, the other three joining in as well. "Wh..who do you think we are? Trolls under a bridge?" he gasped inbetween breaths, before placing a hand on Ray's shoulder. The neko-jin stiffened.

A creak brought his attention to the door, where Boris and four guards stood, shining a flashlight directly in the kids eyes. Despite what his father had done earlier, Ray quickly got on his feet and sprinted over, hugging the man's legs tightly, burying his face into the pantleg. "Give them the punishment." he heard the man order the gaurds, whom he somehow knew picked up and dragged the four monsters off.

Ray felt all four pairs of their eyes glaring down on him as they were carried off. "Ray." he looked up at his father, trying to cover the flinch from the tone in the man's voice,"I believe your mother deserves to give you punishment for disobaying her orders." the boy nodded sadly, letting go of his Boris' legs and allowing the man to lead him.

---

Sentimental: Uuh..uuh..wooh? I actually wanted to bring the four 'monsters' in later chapters, but I couldn't think of anything, so they came here. I'll put up chapter two of my other chapter stories (which are only at chapter 1) tomorrow, and HOPEFULLY update and finish DoR soon. It's driving me mad with insane writer's block. D:

Wait, I just remembered that I forgot to write how Ray could see anything in Boris' room, seeing as how the power went out, and I'm too lazy to go back and edit. There's a fireplace with a fire in it in the room, k?


End file.
